The Riddle Family
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: The blood wards never worked. So Voldemort kidnapped Harry along with the stone and found some surpising things about a young Harry Potter. Harry finds out he had a family all along and vows revenge on Dumbledor and the light.
1. Captured

**Summary: AU The blood wards never worked. Harry wasn't protected when Quirell touched him. But Voldemort saw something in harry that made him take the boy home after he took the stone.**

**Warning: the fallowing fanfic has OCs, OOC, and has not been very thought through. Light bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Dark Harry. Read at your own risk. Thank you.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams/Visions_

**Flashbacks**

~Line Break~

In a chamber under the magic school called Hogwarts was a room with a mirror that when someone sees into it that person sees their heart desires. It was used to guard a stone that could turn metal to gold and be used to make a potion that could turn the drinker immortal. But at this moment the stone was in the pocket of an eleven year old boy facing a man with two faces.

One of the faces was his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirell; the other was the man who had murdered his parents and many others was the Dark Lord himself Lord Voldemort. He almost looked a bit shocked to see Harry but it soon left and Harry thought he must have been mistaken. In the time he was lost in his thoughts Quirell was choking him.

Harry tried to get him to let go but he wouldn't. He could feel the air and warmth leaving him. The edges of his vision started to become fuzzy. Then he blacked out and he felt the hands leaving his neck and Voldemort taking the stone.

~Line Break~

_There were two paths in front of Harry. He couldn't see where they led but he knew one of them was wrong. Then he heard voices in his ear. "Tool, son, used, home, hated, family" They said but he wasn't sure where they came from. They came from both paths. He wanted to go choose one but he didn't know which one to choose. _

_Then in one of the paths Dumbledore came out. "Come here my boy. I'll show you the right way." He smiled and he was about to go to him but some of the voices got louder. _

"_TOOL, LIES, HATE, USED, MONSTER!" The voices ranged in his head and he backed away just as he was to grab Dumbledore's hand._

"_What's wrong my boy? Come here." Dumbledore said and he held out his hand but he didn't look like the kind grandfather figure anymore. He had a twisted smile and looked at Harry with a hungry look in his eyes. Harry shook his head and made to back away. Dumbledore looked angry and he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled. "I SAID COME HERE BRAT!"_

"_No!" Harry yelled and he tried to get away. The words got louder then all of a sudden Dumbledore let go and Harry ran._

~Line Break~

Harry sat up in scaring whoever was sitting next off their seat and onto the floor. Harry took a second to calm his breathing then looked next to him to see a strange creature on the floor getting up. "Guest has woken up. Is guest okay? If guest need anything, you can tell Pepper the house elf and Pepper will get it for you."

Harry stared at the creature which he guesses was a house elf named Pepper. "Um…Okay thank you." Pepper looked pleased with the thanks. "Um…can you tell me where I am?" Pepper looked down at this.

"Pepper would if Pepper could. But master has forbidden Pepper from telling guest where he is. Pepper is sorry sir." Pepper got ready to be hit or yelled at or both. She was used to that kind of treatment. She had even been cursed before. But the guest surprised her by not doing either and saying.

"Oh well, thank you anyway." Harry could see the happiness and surprise on the house elf's face. "Can you at least tell me who your master is?" Harry asked. But before she could answer the door opened and the last person he was expecting was standing there.

~Line Break~

**Me: Yes the very hated by readers but loved by writers cliff hanger. I know it is short but I had to make it this way. At least for now. Things will get better. I think. Please review.**


	2. Rebirth

**Me: Now it's time for the long awaited chapter two of the Riddle Family.**

**Elli: do I come out in this one.**

**Me: I have no idea**

**Elli: but you wrote it.**

**Me: any way I don't own Harry Potter, only my OCs.**

**Warnings: OOCness, Light Bashing, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, and non-Conon**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams/Visions_

**Flashbacks**

Pardeltongue

At this moment in Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizarding Albus to-many-freaking-names Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He was mumbling to himself. If one were to see him and know of certain event involving a certain stone they would think he was worried about the fact that a student has been kidnapped. But if they heard what he was saying at the moment they would know they were wrong.

"Damn, he was right there in front of me and I couldn't stop him. Not only does he have the stone but the boy too. Maybe having him abused for so long made him too weak to fight. Maybe I shouldn't have used to many suppressors. No they were needed or else he would have had more power than me. We can't have that." He said to himself.

"No doubt he used the stone to get himself a new body and now he has my main weapon. If the Prophet gets their hands on this they will ruin me. I need to think of a plan to get Harry back so I can control him." with that he rounded the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix.

~Line Beak~

Harry stared at the man in front of him. He would know him anywhere. He was the greasy haired bat in the dudgeons Professor Snape. Pepper squeaked and bowed. "Pepper, I need to talk to Mister Potter. You are to bring food to the sun room. A light lunch if you please." He said and Pepper left with a "Yes, sir."

"Professor, where am I? And what am I doing here?" Harry asked one question after the other. He sat up in the bed.

"Silence Mister Potter. You'll get your answer but first you are to come with me to the sun room. Someone wishes to see you." Snape said. _'But I don't know why he would want to see you of all people.'_ He thought. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion but got off the bed and fallowed him out.

~Line Break~

As they walked Harry tried to find a clue to where he was. There walls held no pictures. And it felt dark and cold. They passed a few doors before stopping at the one at the end of the hall. Snape open the door and they walked in.

In the middle of the room was Voldemort in his new body. He looked young no older than forty. He had raven hair that was a bit messy. He had his knows back and looked almost human if it wasn't for his cold red eyes. In front of him were a few men in black cloaks bowing down to him.

"How nice of you to join us Severus, Harry." Voldemort said.

"Of course, sir." Snape said. It didn't take long for Harry to notice how differently Snape acted from the others. He stood not bowed, he didn't show fear and he looked Voldemort in the eye.

"Leave us." Voldemort said to the ones on the floor and they bowed again before practically running to the door. "Come and sit." Voldemort says and they sat at a table near the back. As they walked to eat Harry takes notice of something else.

A painting, the ones in the painting had four people in it. One looked like Voldemort a few years younger; he was standing in the back. Next to him looked like him but in his late teens to early twenties and had grey eyes. The one in the front was a woman sitting down she had long hair that was done in curls; she was sitting down, and had bright green eyes. She had a baby in her lap. It also had green eyes and black hair. And if Harry looked closer he could see it looked like the woman was about to have another baby.

Harry took his eyes off the painting and sat down next to Voldemort and Snape. Harry was very unhappy about this. He knew inside he should be hating this but he couldn't bring himself too. _'Why, I'm sitting next to my worst enemy who want to kill me and I just found out one of my teachers is a traitor who is working with said enemy.' _But no matter what he thought he couldn't bring himself to be angry.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said bringing him out of his thoughts. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"When I saw you, I sensed something. Something powerful, but blocked." He started then food appeared in front of them. "And I thought to myself. 'Why would anyone block the power of their so-called hero of the Wizarding world?'" he stopped to eat.

Harry didn't understand why this mattered. He looked at the food and wanted to eat some but had no idea if was poisoned. As if reading his mind (and maybe he was) Snape told him. "If the Dark Lord wished to kill you he would have done it long before now."

Harry couldn't help but think he was right but still had his doubts. So he didn't touch anything. He couldn't help but think how strange it was, that Snape acted different from Voldemort's other followers. He didn't seem afraid of him and didn't grovel at his feet and Voldemort seemed okay with this. "You see," Voldemort started again, "I remember back when I was a child that Dumbledore had tried to control my powers by limiting my potential. And I thought, he could be doing the same thing again with you."

"You're wrong. Dumbledore would never do that to me." Harry said, "Would he?" he found himself saying.

"Do you know who left you with your Aunt and Uncle all those years ago, when so many people would have been more than willing to let you stay with them?" Voldemort said ignoring Harry's outburst. "Wouldn't it have been better if you lived with a family that would raise you like you were their son instead of a house el? Who would give you a bedroom from the start, instead of a cupboard under the stairs until they got scared they were found out? "

"How did you know that?" Harry asked. He had never told anyone about the cupboard. Not even Ron and Hermione.

"Because Potter, unlike Dumbledore we don't turn a blind eye to abuse. I noticed it a long time ago. But whenever I brought it up with the headmaster he just said the same thing. 'Young Harry is safe with his relative they would never harm him.'" Snape said. He looked disgusted as he said that. "He either doesn't realize the seriousness of abuse or…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because an explosion ran through the house and one of Voldemort's followers came into the room running. "Sir Dumbledore is attacking the mansion!" He yelled.

"Gather the Death Eaters. Severus, take Harry to his room and stay hidden from view." Voldemort ordered and both men nodded one left running and the other took Harry and left the room.

"Come on Potter, let get you to your room." Snape had his arm in a death grip. His already pale hands turned white at the knuckles. Harry had no choice but to fallow. When they reached the room the door was locked behind them and a fire was lit.

Harry went to sit on the bed and Snape was sitting near the fire in an arm chair. From outside the window they could hear the sounds of battle but they couldn't see who was winning due to the fact the window was boarded up. "It would be better if you go to sleep." Snape

Harry nodded. But his mind still wondered with questions as he laid his head on the pillow. Soon his mind exhausted he fell into a fitful sleep.

~Line Break~

**Me: I'm sorry this is so late. I will try to update sooner and longer. Please review**


	3. truth behind the picture

**Me: Ok now for the third chapter of Riddle Family, now for the truth behind the picture. I am sorry this took so long. My internet was shut down for awhile and I got writers block.**

**Warning: The fallowing chapter will include OCs, torture, death, Dumbledore Bashing, Light Bashing, Dark Harry, and misspelled names. If you have a problem with any of the listed items please click the Back Space button now. If you know how to spell the names of the characters please send it in a message. Thank and may you enjoy this installment of Riddle Family.**

**Me: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only own my OCs.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams/Visions_

**Flashbacks**

Parseltongue

~LINE~

Voldemort smiled as he stood over the defeated form of one Albus Dumbledore. He called over three of his Death Eaters. "Take him to the dungeon and get me Severus."

Two Death Eaters pull Dumbledore two his feet and dragged him always while the third one went back inside the manor. When he did he went straight to the room he knew Severus was. He knocked twice before the door opened.

Severus looked at the weak Death Eater though a small opening in the door. "Yes?" he asked. The Death Eater swallowed before delivering the message.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." The managed to say. Severus nods once before closing the door. It would do well for them to see the 'Boy-Who-Lived' sleeping in one of the rooms instead of a dungeon. He casted a charm over Harry to make sure he would be alerted should the boy wake up.

~LINE~

Voldemort waited in the room he was in before when Snape came in. "Did you need something, my Lord?" Snape bowed before Voldemort.

"Rise Severus and take off your glamours. You are safe here my son." Voldemort said. After that Snape's looks changed and he looked like a younger version of Voldemort. "My son, my how you've grown. I imagine I would have looked like that had I not made the horcrux. Tell me how your mother is?"

"Mother is in Italy," Severus said. His hair now short and tame instead of long and greasy, his eyes were grey instead of black and his skin no longer shallow but pale. In short he looked like and older Tom Riddle, "along with Elizabeth." He added

"It was a girl?" Voldemort asked. He then looked into the picture on the wall. It was him, his wife, their oldest son Severus, then Harrison and their soon to be born Elizabeth. Harrison was killed by Order member James Potter. As revenged he went after them. He planned to kill their son as revenged. But Harry Potter beat him somehow.

"I called you here because I need a pollyjuice potion with Potter's hair. And give it to one of the lesser Death Eaters." Voldemort told his son." Then bring them to the dungeon. I want Potter to see how far his hero has fallen."

"As you wish." Severus

~LINE~

Harry was walking down the hall to the dungeon. He was being led by Severus who had taken some of his hair. Severus led him to a wall. He muttered a smell a door appeared. They went through it and Harry was faced by a strange clear mirror. In the mirror he saw himself but he was hanging on a wall by chains. _"A fake, but how?' _Harry thought. He looked around more. Then he saw there was Dumbledore on the other side of the room.

"This is called a Viewing Mirror. It allows a person to see what is going on, on the other side of the wall." Severus told him. "Now watch as the Dark Lord takes care of your dear Professor Dumbledore.

~LINE~

Voldemort smiled as he walked in the dungeon that held Dumbledore. He knew his son and Potter were in the other room watching. He brought along his trusted Death Eater Lucious Malfoy. Malfoy took one look at the two chained men and walked over next to the fake Harry.

"Ah Albus, how nice of you to visit my home." Voldemort said.

"Release me now Tom and give me Harry." Dumbledore demanded.

"I don't think you know the position you are in Albus," Voldemort hissed, "You are my prisoner as is your, so called, Boy-Who-Lived. If you want to live then tell me what is the prophecy?"

"I will not tell you." Voldemort gave a gesture to Malfoy who casted the Crotronis Curse on Harry.

Harry's yells rounded off the walls of the room. After ten seconds Malfoy stopped. "I think you will. Now tell me or the boy dies." Voldemort threatened.

"Never." Dumbledore said.

Soon the torture turned from Curses to burns to knives to having his hands crushed. They made sure to keep the fake Harry alive. Dumbledore never flinched. At the beginning of the torture the fake Harry would beg for Dumbledore to save him. But Dumbledore made no effort to comfort him. Soon he started begging to Voldemort.

"You have struck my last nerve. Tell me or I will kill him." Voldemort brought his wand to the fake Harry's throat.

"Please, no." The Harry cried.

"Kill him; it is to no matter to me." Dumbledore bluffed.

"Avada Kadava!" Voldemort yelled and the fake Harry slumped forward, dead. "There, now your dear 'Golden Boy'."

"Tom, he was never my 'Golden Boy' as you put it." Dumbledore said, and then he started to laugh. "As a matter of fact he wasn't even a Potter to begin with."

"What are you saying old man. That was Harry Potter, the so called savior of the Wizarding world." Voldemort was starting to believe the old man was crazier than he thought, maybe more than him.

"That wasn't Harry Potter. Harry Potter died 10 years ago. The Potter's son had died a few weeks before Halloween. We never killed your son. We took him a left the Potter's dead son in the crib. The boy you attacked, the boy you just killed is your own stupid brat. I planned to kill two birds with one stone and get rid of another Dark Lord in training and use him against you." Dumbledore laughed at the thought he had won.

"You can kill me if you want. But I will be hailed as a hero." Dumbledore continued. He didn't see the door open as one Severus Riddle and one used to be Harry Potter walked in. It wasn't until he saw them stand next to Voldemort that he stopped. "But, how?" then he saw the fake Harry turn into the Death Eater.

"Ah, you used one of my spies at a trick. Very clever. Harry my boy I hope you don't believe that story I used to get Voldemort to reveal his plan." Dumbledore put on his grandfather act.

"Of course not Professor, I knew it was a trick. Too bad you can't lie. Because it was really you who revealed his plan not my…father?" He said uncertainly. Voldemort and Severus smiled. "All this time I thought I thought Voldemort was my enemy when really it was my own professor. You deserve whatever my father has planned for you."

Dumbledore knew the battle was lost. Voldemort led his two sons out. "Make sure he gets no food or water at all. Let someone as rotten as him rot in the dark."

~LINE~

Harry sat with his newly revealed brother and father. They are in the room they started off in. He had asked a lot of question and they asked their own. How the muggles treated him? Which let off to a lot of curses both magical and verbally. They needed a new tea set. To what subjects does he like the most?

He asked what his father really had planned for the magical world. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Muggle-borns have to choose the magical world or the muggle world. Old traditions have to be brought back. What is his real name?

"Harrison, Harrison Marcus Riddle." Voldemort said, sipping some tea. "Harry for short." (Don't kill me, it's hard to come up with names, plus I like his name that way so shut up*pout*)

"Riddle?" Harry asked.

"It used to be my name, I changed it when I got older but you kids needed a last name." Voldemort shrugged.

"If I am your son, why do I look like James Potter?" Harry asked the question that plagued them all.

"It must be a glamour charm." Severus waved his wand over Harry to remove it but nothing happened. "Must be a stronger spell then I thought. Let me cast a diagnostic spell to see what we are dealing with." Severus waved his wand again.

A parchment and quill appeared. They started writing. But to their surprise it wrote more than one thing. It kept writing until 13 inches long. Voldemort scanned it and what he read made his blood boil. "I am going to murder Voldemort then bring him back to life to kill him again. He has gone too far." He started to rant what he was going to do to Voldemort that involved a fire spell and needles.

Harry looked at the parchment. He almost couldn't believe what he read.

_Harrison Marcus Riddle_

_Spell/Potion/ Charm Diagnostic_

_June 3, 1994_

_By: Severus Tom Riddle_

_Charms:_

_One Glamour Charm cast 10 years ago by James Potter-Can only be removed by a Appearance Potion_

_Ten Personality Charms to:_

_Have Slytherin prejudice_

_Fear of snakes_

_Reckless behavior_

_Be grateful for everything_

_Liking of muggles & muggle-borns_

_Hate for pureblood ideals_

_Grateful to Albus Dumbledore_

_Fear of rejection_

_The need to not show off_

_Hate the spotlight_

_Placed 10 years ago by Albus Dumbledore- can be broken with counter charms_

_Three Charms to block abilities:_

_Parseltongue-broken_

_Seer-parsley broken_

_Wind Mage-parsley broken_

_Placed 10 years ago by Albus Dumbledore_

_Spells:_

_Compulsion Spell_

_Prejudice Spell_

_Personality Spell_

_Potions:_

_None_

Harry didn't know what to think. He was about to talk but the Luscious walked in. "My Lord, your wife is here." It was so quite a person could hear the running coming from downstairs.

~LINE~

**Me: I think I will leave it at that. I would like you to review mi amigos. Have a Marry Christmas and Happy Nuevo Ano. **


	4. mom and sis

**Me: this is an early chapter because a certain reviewer asked so nicely. I don't own anything except for my OCs. BTW I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams/visions_

**Flashbacks**

Parseltongue

~LINE~

To say the three Riddle men were shocked is an understatement. They stood frozen, and then Voldemort decided to break it. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She is in the sitting room." Lucious led the way for them and soon they came to a room on the first floor. Harry knew that if we tried to get around on his own he would get lost. He snapped out of his thoughts when his father opened the door.

Inside there were two people. One was the woman from the painting looking no older than when it was first painted. She had the same long raven hair still in curls and bright green eyes. The only difference is her stomach was flat and smooth.

The other person was a girl younger than him. She had short black hair that stopped past her shoulders and green eyes too. They were both sitting down having tea when Harry and the others walked in. As soon as Voldemort saw her he ran up to her and picked her up. "Alonza, your back." Voldemort kissed her.

Harry stood confused unsure of what to do. "Mother, Father as nice as it is standing here watching you snog there are kids here." The couple pulled apart.

"It's nice to see you too Severus, come and give mummy a hug." Alonza said, Severus walked over and gave her a hug. "And who is he." She asked gesturing to Harry.

"Honey I found our son. Dumbledore tricked me and other people into believing he was Harry Potter." Voldemort spat out Dumbledore's name with hate.

"You mean he's…" she walked over and bowed down in front of him. She looked him in the eyes. Harry wanted to squirm under her gaze. Then she broke out into a smile, "It is you, Harrison." She hugged him. Harry was stiff at first then he melted into the embrace. Harry could feel the love only a mother could through the hug.

It was everything he had yearned for from his years at the Dursley's. Someone to love him unconditionally. He found himself hugging her back. Soon, she let go, "Harrison you grew so much, but you are much smaller than you brother was, who did you stay with all these years?" she asked.

Harry wasn't sure he should answer; he was afraid how they would react_. 'What if they hate me like the Dursley's did?' _He just got a family he didn't want to lose them so quickly. As if reacting to his thoughts Severus answered. "He had to stay with muggles, and since Dumbledore left him there I'm sure he could have been abuse. Do you remember how I told you about Lily's horrid sister? That's where he had to stay. She hated anything to do with magic."

Harry was shocked that he knew about that and to know Lily. "That man put my son with magic hating muggles. When I get my hands on him I will curse him into the next life." Voldemort promised. "Harrison, did they ever do anything to you?" he asked his son.

Harry wasn't sure how to answer but thought it was best to tell the truth. "I just did the cooking, cleaning, yard work and anything else they needed me to do. I slept in a cupboard until my Hogwarts letter came. But other than that nothing really." He said in monotone.

Harry could feel the crackle of three people's magic in the air as soon as he finished. _'Maybe they are mad at me, that I am a freak. Are they going to curse me now?'_He felt his hand being pulled and turned to see the girl from earlier take his hand. She led them out of the room when things started flying around the room.

~LINE~

They walked around for a while before either said anything. It was the girl that spoke first. "You really got them mad." She said; she had a bit of an accent. He couldn't tell from where though.

"I know." He said. They passed a room full of books. He was reminded faintly of Hermione, who would love that room.

"I have never seen mum that mad before." She said. _'Wait-, she said mum, does that mean she's my…'_

"Excuse me but I don't know who you are?" he said. She turned to look at him.

"Right, my name is Elizabeth Alonza Riddle, but I hate that name so most just call me Elli. And I believe you haven't introduced yourself either." She told him. _'So she is my sister, well she does look at like mum.'_ Harry realized that for the first time since he saw Lily and James Potter in the Mirror of Eris, he didn't see them when he thought about parents.

"I'm Harrison Marcus Riddle. But I rather go by Harry. And I guess we are brother and sister now." He said awkwardly. She nodded.

"I guess so." She started walking again. Harry fallowed her; they kept passing a lot of rooms but never going into any of them. Soon Harry couldn't take it anymore and had to ask.

"Where are we going?" he asked after they passed the thirteenth door, or was it fourteenth one.

"I'm looking for the kitchen. I am starving." She told him. Now that Harry thought about it he was hungry too. So together they looked for the kitchen. Soon they found a house elf who led them to the kitchen where they were able to get something to eat. 

~LINE~

Voldemort looked around the room. Him, his wife and son just finished fixing everything they broke in there magical storm. But he was still seething. He could not believe that Dumbledore had left his son with muggles. Much less muggles that hated anything magical. "What are we going to do Tom; it's obvious our son is scared of us now." Alonza told him. He knew she had a point.

He looked around and saw that in fact both children were gone. "Where did they go?" he asked, He notice neither knew where they were.

"The girl took the boy out as soon as all of you lost control of your magic." Voldemort recognized the voice.

"Nagini is that you? Where are you?" he asked, he looked around for the giant snake, and then he saw her slither across the room. She coiled herself around his legs up his torso until she rested herself on his shoulders. "Do you know where the children are?"

"They went to the kitchen to get something to eat." Nagini told him. Voldemort said his thanks then turned to his wife and son.

"We have to find Harrison and apologize and see if he can tell us anything else those muggles did to him." Alonza nodded. "By the way, that girl that was with you is she…" he couldn't find it in himself to ask.

"Yes, that's Elizabeth, she got your personality. I knew that she and I would be in danger staying here after the incident so I left for us to live in Italy." Alonza told him, "Severus didn't want to leave so he stayed under glamour charms all this time."

"I was able to get a job in Hogwarts and gain the old fool's truth. He thinks he is doing me a favor. And he thinks I am a spy for him. He had connived everyone that Harry was what stopped you all those years ago." Severus told him.

"How is that even possible in peoples mind that a one year old is able to stop me?" Voldemort just found more and more reasons to hate Dumbledore.

"Let's worry about that later. Let's find the kids now and hope we didn't traumatize them." Alonza said. Voldemort just couldn't get a break. He had just found his two kids. One he thought was dead and the other born after his 'Death'. They left to go find both bust eating through a plate of cookies, completely carefree.

~LINE~

**Me: well there it is, Harry meets his mom and sister. They find out about the Dursleys. Now it is time for Harry to find out more about his new family next time in Riddle Family, it seems craziness runs in the family. So stick around.**


	5. memory and invitations

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I am on a total blank of what I should do for this story. If any of you have any ideas of what I should do I would love if you can tell me. I would hate to stop writing this story. Also from now on Voldemort is Tom when he is with friends and family and is Voldemort when the Order of the Phoenix.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams/Visions_

**Flashbacks**

Parseltongue

~LINE~

Ten years ago:

**Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort by his closest friends smiled as he held a black haired baby in his arms. It wasn't the first time he had a child and he as sure hoped it wouldn't be the last. Two arms wrapped around him. It was Alonza, who put her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.**

"He got your eyes." **Tom said to his wife.**"But he got my hair." _Tom __**and Alonza smile down at their second born son.**_"I hope I get to see him grow up. He will be a powerful wizard one day."

"Tom, don't say that! You will get to both of our children grow up**." Alonza huffed and glared at her husband.**

**Tom put the baby in the crib.**"I don't think Severus has much more growing up to do. He is already out of Hogwarts and on his way to becoming the greatest potions master in the United Kingdom."

"I wasn't talking about Severus, Tom." **Alonza smiled as the look of confusion turned to shock then happiness.**

"Alonza are you…?" **He looked down to her stomach that a little less than a year ago months ago was swelled with a baby.**

"Yes Tom, I went to the healer earlier and he told me." **Alonza smiled at him and Tom gave her a huge kiss.**

"Will we be able to handle two babies?" **He asked after the kiss.**

"We have Lucious and the others to help."

**Tom started leaving and whispered to the baby **"Goodnight Harrison."

~LINE~

**It was in the middle of the night that the wards put around the crib went off and woke up Tom and Alonza. They ran to Harrison's room. When they got there they see three men holding a crying Harrison. Tom recognized one of the men.**"Dumbledore! Put down my child!" _Tom screamed._

**Dumbledore just held up his wand.**"I will clean this world of darkness." **He muttered the killing curse and young Harrison stopped crying and stopped moving.**

**Alonza let out a gasp of shock and fell to her knees. One of the men that were with Dumbledore named James Potter sneered at the unmoving child. **"One less dark lord here."**He was quite pleased with himself. Even if Harrison was only a baby, he was the son of the dark side and had to be stopped before he grew into a problem.**

~LINE~

Tom was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand grasping his. "It will do you no good to think of that Tom. You found our son and he will be with us now." Alonza said. They were watching Severus teaching Harry and Elli about the art of potion making. So far no luck.

"I know dear, but look," She pointed to their three children who were trying to recognize some potion ingredients. "They are together and so are we." Tom smiled and made a promise to himself that he would make up for the time lost. They spent some time just watching them until Severus walked over and sat next to them.

"I am exhausted. I don't have as much energy as I used to. We need to get those two more friends." He told them.

"Now Sev, how will you succeed in your job as a teacher if you can't even handle two children, which are your siblings?" Alonza said to her oldest son.

Severus was not sure what his parents were thinking of when they told him his mother was pregnant. He was barely out of Hogwarts. He lost the girl of his dreams to Potter so it was a good distraction.

When he thought Harrison was dead and that his father went to get revenge he wanted to at least give his old friend a second chance. She had to know what her husband did to his family. But to think she cared for his brother like her own made up for the fact she choose to fallow that fool Dumbledore blindly.

"Severus, don't you have a godson Harry's age, why don't we invite him and his friends over to play with Harry and Elli." Alonza said. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You became a godfather? Who is it?" Tom tried to rack his mind for his son's friends.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Severus said while he got a house elf to bring him and his parents some tea.

"So he did ask her, I knew he had feelings for her." Tom smirked as he thought back to the days his oldest was in Hogwarts.

The tea appeared and Severus took his own cup. "So I should tell Lucius to bring Draco and his friends over. I guess I wouldn't be a bad idea and that would mean I can work on finding out how they were able to hide Harrison for so long.

~LINE~

Elli put the book down and leaned against one of the tree that surrounded the back yard of her new home. Harry sat next to her. He looked up and saw how the sun light passed thought the holes between the leaves and branches.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He was happy to have a family. He was mad that Dumbledore was only using him. He was confused on what to think about the fact that the Dark Lord was his father. He was sure that he would be evil and did horrible things, but he hasn't seen anything to merit that thought.

"Is the young hatchling ok?" A voice said next to him.

"Did you say something Elli?" Harry asked his…sister. He will need to get used to that.

"No, that was a snake, it was Parseltongue." Elli looked around for the snake and saw Nagini sunbathing.

"What's Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

"It is the noble language of the serpents. It is the reason you can understand me young hatchling." Nagini asked.

"Only decedents the Slytherin family. The last pure-blood family to have it was known as the Gaunt. That led to our grandmother who had Dad and now us. We are the last family with this gift." Elli explained.

Harry tried to understand this and now it is official that they were not lying about being his family. Didn't he have a conversation with a snake last year and set it free?

"I will ask again, what is wrong hatchling?" Nagini asked Harry.

"Nothing I was just thinking, I am better now." Harry was almost shocked by the sound of hissing that came out of his mouth.

"Good, master would not be happy if hatchling is upset." Nagini rubbed her head against Harry's palm.

"Nagini, do you know of any other wizard children around here?" Elli asked the large snake.

"I do not, I only smelled you two and normal human children from the human nest." Nagini was wrapping herself around the two small children.

Elli looked upset at the answer but quickly hid it behind a smile. "Thank you Nagini." Harry knew how she felt. He was happy here yes but it seems kind of lonely in the giant house.

~LINE~

**A/N: that it for now. Remember to review.**


	6. blondes and flying

**Me: I know I took a long time to update and there is no excuse for that but I have no clues as to what to write and life sucks right now…so yeah here is the next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter but I am RoseLumos on Pottermore and am a Hufflepuff.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Dreams/Visions_

**Flashbacks**

Parseltongue

~LINE~

Tom knew his children need other forms of companionship other than family and snakes. That did not make him any less worried about someone else knowing about him having his family back. The last time he let someone know. They led the Order of the Burning Turkey to them and he thought he lost his youngest son.

I sighed and had Pepper bring him a cup of tea. He sat down in his study drinking tea for about five minutes when his fireplace flared to life in green flames and out stepped a tall blonde with long hair. After that was a blonde woman and a boy that was a mini clone of the man.

"About time Lucius, I was growing impatient." Tom said.

"Forgive me my Lord, we had to pull our son out of school but that man Dumbledore got in the way." Lucius bowed, and his wife and son fallowed his example.

"Rise old friend, I was just jesting. I feel I can trust you with one of my very powerful secrets." Tom rose from his spot and gestured for the Malfoy family to fallow him out of the room.

~LINE~

As anyone is aware the Malfoy are never surprised. That is a myth. Because the moment they saw a certain raven-haired Boy-Who-Lived sitting in the dining room, smiling, and laughing with three other people they never saw before they were surprised.

"Long time no see Lucy, it is nice to see you accepted my invitation." Severus said.

"Sev? But, you, how?" Lucius was very surprised. The only ones who called him that were Narcissa and Severus Snape. But this is not Snape.

"It is me you dolt. But my name is not Snape, it is Severus Riddle." Severus said.

"You need to stop looking into other peoples mind it is very rude." Harry spoke up.

"Yeah fratello, how would you like it if someone looked into your mind all the time?" Elli said. Severus just looked away from both children (he was not pouting). The Malfoys were shocked to see the supposed bat of the dungeons acting like an over grown child.

"Father, who are these people? What are we doing here? Does it something to do with Potter being here?" Draco asked.

"Draco that is rude. Apologize right now."Narcissa reprimanded her son.

"Yes mother," Draco looked over to the Riddle family and took a deep breath, "I apologize for my behavior earlier." He said but without meaning to it and hating every second of it.

"It is fine, Cissa, I missed you." Alonza stood up to hug Narcissa.

"I missed you too Alonza." Both women then started talking about the past ten years. The rest of the people in the room were left in an awkward silence.

"Harry, Elli, why don't you and Draco go outside to fly on your brooms while we discuss some business." Tom had an elf bring three broom sticks.

~LINE~

Even though Harry was happy to have a family, he was unsure about one thing. Everyone told him Slytherins were evil. Voldemort was a Slytherin and killed so many people. Two whom he used to think were his parents. And Draco was always cruel to him and his friends.

"Alright Potter, what did you do to the Dark Lord!." Draco glared at Harry. Draco was sure Harry did something, there was something different about him but he wasn't sure what it was.

He knew that the entire Wizarding world is in a panic because the Boy-Who-Lived is missing. Dumbledore told everyone that Quarrel had been killed defending Harry Potter from Voldemort. Of course Draco knew it was a lie.

His father told him that if that was true the Dark Lord would be bragging about his victory by now. And if seeing the 'missing hero' meant anything was that something else happened in that room on the third floor corridor.

"I didn't do anything Malfoy." Harry answered Draco's question. "How would I even be able to? Last time I checked he was one of the most powerful wizards in existence."

Draco took this answer into consideration. Harry isn't powerful enough to cast a charm on Voldemort. "But then why is Sev acting so strange?"

"Strange how?" Elli asked. Until that moment both boys forgot she was there.

"Well normally he is cold and sarcastic. He can seem cruel at times." Harry tried to explain.

"Well maybe it is just his way of staying away from people so he doesn't get close to them." Both boys gave her a confused look. "When someone is hurt by someone they trust they tend to close themselves off so that they won't get close to anyone else and be hurt again." She explained

"Now that you mention it, didn't he fall for some redhead when he was younger but she went off with a blood traitor?" Draco asked. Harry and Elli shrugged. "Never mind, but I think he used to be a spy for the Dark Lord."

"Ok, that explains that." Harry didn't want to think about his brother spying on someone or being in love with someone else. "Look Malfoy, I don't want to fight with you. I finally have a family and I am not going to have you ruin it."

"A family? I thought you lived with those fifthly muggles." Draco expected Harry to defend the Dursleys

"I used to; turns out they were never my family to begin with." Harry didn't know why he was telling Draco anything.

He got on his broom and flew to clear his head. Draco flew after him and asked him, "So who is your family?"

Harry smiled, "Well, who am I living with right now?" It took a while but when Draco figured out what he meant he nearly fell off his broom.

Draco stopped his broom in front Harry, "Wait, the Dark Lord is your family?" He asked/demanded.

"Shocking isn't it?" Harry had to stop himself from laughing at Draco's expression.

"Wait? What? How?" Draco could have slapped himself for how he was acting. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never get shocked.

"Later, I just want to fly for now." Harry zoomed off on his broom and flew as fast as he could. Draco not wanting to be beaten flew after him.

Both boys raced each other around the mansion. They were safe from any muggles seeing them as there were wards around the mansion. They couldn't go too far up but they had enough room to race. They were racing for about half an hour before they finally landed.

"That went better than I though." Draco said. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"Fine Malfoy, if it will get you to stop begging." Harry said.

"I am not begging. Malfoys do not beg." Draco defended himself.

~LINE~

**Me: Sorry this took so long. I had no idea how to write Harry and Draco interacting. I feel I didn't get Draco's personality right. Can you tell me how I did, what I should change. And can someone tell me how a Mary-Sue is. So I know what not to make my OCs like and I need to do it for another story. Thank you please review.**


End file.
